


Quick Hands, Easy Work

by Amuly



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel 616
Genre: (not really it's Pietro), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, M/M, Missionary Position, Mutant Powers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy finds out firsthand exactly what Pietro's like in the sack. And he has to admit: the guy manages to surprise him. In a hell of a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Hands, Easy Work

Remy considered himself pretty adept at sex. A real pleaser. Didn't get a reputation as a ladies' man by being a slouch in the sack. And not that he had put much thought into how Pietro was in bed before their most recent team-up, but he would have ranked himself higher than the platinum-haired asshole. Probably. After all, Pietro seemed too snobby, too narcissistic, too... _himself_ , to really be a good lay. Right?

So Remy never considered himself to be right 100% of the time. Which was a good thing, considering just how wrong he was about _that_.

The first time they started going at it, Remy didn't even know it was happening until they were halfway into it. Pietro was a whirl of color and sound and touch, and Remy was left standing dumbstruck in his bedroom, half undressed and getting hard even if his brain hadn't caught up to why.

“Wait, put the brakes on, _mon ch_ _é_ _rie_ ,” Remy asked with his hands up. “What are we doing here?”

Pietro came to a stop in front of Remy, chest rising and falling a touch faster than usual, which Remy was able to take good note of because, good morning, Pietro was shirtless too.

When had that slick son of a gun taken off Remy's shirt? And his own? Truly Pietro was putting Remy to shame.

“We're doing exactly what you want to do,” Pietro pointed out. He blurred again, hands suddenly on Remy's hips, long length of his body pressed behind Remy. His lips trailed along Remy's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “Or do you _not_ want to sleep with me?”

Remy's hands were at his buckle pretty fast after that. Not speedster fast, sure, but respectably fast enough. “Well when you put it _that_ way,” he conceded with a grin.

Nudging Pietro off his back, Remy turned so he could watch the other man as he undressed. Remy kinda liked to _look at_ the person he was sleeping with under most circumstances. Didn't see the fun if you couldn't admire the view. And Pietro was a view all to himself.

“Your sister get all the melanin in your family? You're paler than a white snake at a barbeque.”

“Folksy,” Pietro sneered. Then he nodded at Remy's groin. “Your pants are still on. Trying to make this last all day?”

Remy's eyebrows shot up. “Aw come on now, you say that like it's a bad-”

A blur of motion and sound and that odd sensation Remy had grown to know as moving very fast and then stopping very suddenly.

“-thing.” Lifting his head up, Remy glanced around. His pants were gone and he was now vertical lying on his bed. Next to him one of his cats was staring at his face, just as shocked as he was. “Don't worry Figaro. Daddy just's gonna have some grown-up fun now.”

Pietro grumbled as he climbed on top of Remy. Oh, _his_ pants were gone, too. That was nice. “If 'daddy' would ever _focus_ long enough to _have_ the fun...”

Remy's grin spread Cheshire-cat wide. “Okay, number one: call me daddy again.”

Pietro's scowl deepened. “Never.”

“Number two,” Remy continued, ignoring Pietro's refusal. “ _You're_ telling _me_ about focus? That'll be the-”

Pietro slid his body along Remy's, twin erections held in one long-fingered hand. Remy's mouth fell open and totally silent as his hips angled up, falling into a rhythm with Pietro's movements. Pietro stroked them together a few times before moving off Remy in a blur.

“Hey, you know, I like a little foreplay-”

Pietro was kneeling between Remy's legs, bottle of lubricant in one hand. He raised one elegant eyebrow at Remy. In response Remy pouted down at him. If he was gonna take it up the ass (something Remy was _not_ opposed to in general, mind you) the least he deserved was a little kiss. Or some necking. _Something_.

Lowering one hand to Remy's thigh, Pietro stroked long, delicate fingers up and down the sensitive skin. Remy shivered, erection bobbing in the cool air of his bedroom.

“You know the extent of my power set,” Pietro stated, seemingly apropos of nothing. Remy shrugged. “You know I can move fast at a molecular level. My very atoms vibrating faster. It's why, with some patience and once I find the right frequency, I can walk through walls: more correctly, I can vibrate through walls.”

Remy nodded, locks of his brown hair falling into his eyes. He blew them away with a huff. “Sure. I don't see-”

Pietro's hand that had been stroking Remy's thigh drifted down, and down, until his fingers were rubbing at Remy's perineum. Then those fingers started vibrating.

Remy's mouth fell open for the second time that evening. “Oh.”

Pietro smirked that smug little smirk of his, but hell if Remy weren't willing to give it to him for this parlor trick. “'Oh'.” Pietro replied back. He pulled his fingers away for a quarter second, just a quick blur before they were back, pressing against Remy, except this time good and slick. Remy groaned and canted his hips up, giving Pietro better access. He was willing to trade some necking for those vibrating fingers. For now.

As Pietro slipped two fingers inside, Remy fell back against his sheets and moaned good and loud. Down between his legs Pietro made some sort of disapproving noise. Remy responded by smacking him upside the head. Lovingly, it was a love-tap. “What was that?” Remy asked even as Pietro started to fuck him steadily with those two magic fingers. Holy hell, this was amazing. Remy needed more sex with Pietro more often. All the time. Hot damn.

“You're loud,” Pietro explained as he worked between Remy's legs. He raised an eyebrow at him. “I should have expected as much.”

Grinning to himself, Remy braced one hand against his headboard and let the other drift up his chest to tweak at a nipple. He started fucking his hips down on Pietro's fingers as hard as he could. “ _Oh Pietro_!” he shouted. “ _Fuck me harder! Give it to me fast, you speedy, sexy-_ ”

Pietro shoved a third finger inside Remy and upped the intensity of the vibrations, pistoning his fingers in and out at almost—but on just the right side of—painful intensity. Remy gasped and his hands dropped, surge of pleasure going through his dick. He groaned and leaned forward, grabbing for the base of his erection as he breathed through the sensation.

“ _Mon Dieu_ , Pietro, oh yeah, fuck me-”

Pietro groaned, his head drifting down to rest against Remy's thigh. His hand kept working inside Remy: now fast, now a little slower so his fingers could feel around, trailing along his inside walls to stretch him out inch by inch. Remy's mouth worked against his own shoulder.

“How is it that you say pretty much the same thing when you're faking it as when I'm eliciting a genuine reaction from you?” Pietro asked.

Remy groaned in disappointment as Pietro pulled his hand away. But he knew what was coming, so the disappointment didn't exactly stick. He slid his ass a little further down the bed, hands holding at his thighs as he waited. “Maybe I'm just a terrible liar,” Remy suggested as Pietro blurred around the room. He returned to kneel between Remy's thighs, condom-clad erection bobbing between his legs and glistening with fresh lube. Remy licked his lips and nodded at it.

“Can you make that vibrate too?”

Pietro smirked as he grabbed at Remy's thighs, helping him manhandle himself into position. As Pietro slid in he frowned quizzically at Remy. “Now that wouldn't make much sense, would it?” he mused. “I mean, you can't move _your_ penis the same way you can move your hand, right?”

Pietro's thrusts inside him were long and smooth, filling Remy up just the right amount. His eyes had slid shut at some point as he rocked with Pietro's movements. Slowly Remy's brain worked, even though it felt kinda like Pietro was fucking it out of his ears. Or some less gross metaphor.

“But if you can vibrate through walls, then you gotta be able to vibrate all of you-”

Pietro hummed, and then other parts of him _hummed._ Remy gasped, hand shooting at to grab at Pietro's as his cock started vibrating deep inside Remy.

“Oh, Pietro, oh-”

Shaking off Remy's hand, Pietro just grunted. He was still fucking into Remy, just vibrating at the same time. It felt the hottest, sexiest, _best_ vibrator ever. Attached to a not half-bad looking guy, too. Remy forced his eyes open as he grinned up at Pietro. His body was rocking with the shock of Pietro's thrusts, belly twitching with sensation as Pietro stroked into him again and again.

“How are you not blowing like a rocket?” Remy asked, faintly awed.

Pietro's face was screwed up tight in concentration, bottom lip raw from biting it. “Practice,” he grunted out.

Remy's grin widened. “Wait, you mean this is like, a thousand times faster for you, isn't it? You're like ten minutes into love making on your side of things.”

Pietro's eyes narrowed in faint confusion. “It doesn't work that way-”

Leaning forward, Remy shoved on Pietro's chest, half-climbing, half-falling his way into Pietro's lap. Inside of him Pietro's penis stopped vibrating for a minute as he observed this change in position. His hands fluttered around Remy's arms and shoulders like he wasn't sure what to do, until Remy finally took them up and placed them on his waist for him. Pietro's thumbs rubbed at Remy's sides, a surprisingly tender gesture in the midst of it all.

“Hey,” Remy said, pleased with himself. His face was inches from Pietro's now, and Pietro was successfully still inside of him.

Pietro scowled. “Yes? Pleased with yourself?”

Grinning, Remy ground his ass down against Pietro's hips, watching the microexpressions flickering across his face, almost too fast to be read. Almost.

“Kinda am, actually,” Remy admitted. “This feel good for you?” He humped down against Pietro again, rolling his hips sensually. Pietro might have a positively magical dick, but Remy was no slouch in the sack himself.

“It's adequate,” Pietro finally grunted.

Laughing, Remy tackled Pietro forward, mugging him with his mouth until he got the other guy to just kiss him already. Once they stopped bouncing long enough for Remy to start rolling his hips down, Pietro started vibrating inside him again, though this time the sensation was more erratic, less sustained.

“Getting close there?” Remy panted into Pietro's mouth.

Pietro only grunted in response, mouth twisted up. Remy laughed and bounced his hips on Pietro's dick, feeling his own completion coming at him quick enough. Though he kinda wanted to make Pietro finish first, just because he was trying so damn hard to be a gentlemen. Remy licked at the corner of Pietro's mouth, then at his nose. Pietro spluttered and pushed at him, dick stilling inside him for a long couple seconds before starting up again. Then it stilled once more, Pietro gasping.

“Can't-” he gritted out.

“Go ahead, shoot,” Remy told him, rocking his hips down against Pietro. He pushed back so he was sitting upright, hands balancing him on Pietro's chest. Remy fucked himself down on Pietro with purpose, own erection neglected and leaking against his stomach. “You're close.”

Pietro's hands were still on Remy's waist from earlier. It was kinda cute, the way he hadn't let go. Now his fingers were digging in, jaw clenched tight. Remy just laughed and rocked faster, fucking Pietro good and tight. “Come on, come on,” he murmured.

Pietro came with a grunt, whole face screwed up like he was decidedly unhappy about it. Remy laughed and threw himself forward, kissing Pietro's face as he rubbed his own erection up and down Pietro's chest. He groaned in desperation. Okay, patience was a virtue and all that, but now he wanted to get off.

“Pietro, Pietro, come on, stick those magic fingers of yours back inside me,” Remy begged shamelessly. “Oh! Or wrap 'em around me, even better, come on-”

With a sigh Pietro shoved Remy off him, onto his back. Remy bounced lightly on his bed, pouting over at Pietro. But the other man didn't disappoint: after transforming into a slightly less blurry, slightly more stumbly whirlwind of movement, Pietro returned to the bed sans condom with a wiped-down dick. He crawled over to Remy and settled himself between his thighs, flaccid penis dangling between his legs. Remy snuck a peek, only because he kinda had a thing for cataloguing guys' flaccid penises he'd slept with.

What? Everyone should have a hobby.

To Remy's _great_ surprise, Pietro lowered his mouth and took Remy's erection inside, sucking at the head lightly before sliding further down. Remy gasped and propped himself up on his elbows, way too happy to catalogue _that_ image in his brain forever. A lock of Pietro's white hair fell over his eyes as he worked, cheeks hollowing and then bulging out with Remy's cock. Remy reached forward to card his hand through Pietro's hair, pushing it back for him.

It was when Pietro's freaking _tongue_ started vibrating that Remy lost it. He collapsed back against his bed, arms giving out as he moaned and fucked up into that vibrating, wet heat. Pietro didn't deep throat him or anything, but he did an expert job wrapping that tongue of his up and down the shaft, teasing at the head, giving a long, nice drag to the seam between head and shaft, whatever that was called. Remy fisted his sheets in his hands. Ah, shit, Pietro was probably the type who wouldn't swallow.

“Gonna shoot!” Remmy told Pietro at pretty much the last possible second. Sure enough, Pietro pulled off Remy with a _smack_ and stroked him through the last of it, angling his body vaguely away from Remy's come as it spilled out of him. He was gone before Remy was even through the aftershocks, but then back also before Remy was through the aftershocks. His hand was clean—figured. Remy laughed even as his dick twitched one last time, orgasm slowly dying down.

With a groan Remy climbed back up his bed to wherever the hell his pillows were and flopped down, stretching like the cat that got the cream. Which was pretty accurate. Pietro had laid down alongside him, back to him as he caught his breath.

Remy rolled on his side and got a good look at Pietro. His back was trembling slightly, thin sheen of sweat covering his neck and collarbone. Grinning, Remy leaned forward and started kissing at Pietro's shoulders, working his way to the salty drops.

Pietro was out of his bed in an instant, rummaging around for his clothes as a blur. Remy grumbled and sat up purposefully. “Hey, jackass! Slow your ass down!”

Pietro stopped, pants on and shirt in hand, looking thoroughly dissatisfied with everything. So business per usual as far as Pietro's face went. “What? I'm leaving.”

Shaking his head, Remy poked one finger down at the space Pietro had occupied not a half second before. “Listen, we both just got to enjoy the advantage of your speediness. Now hows about we slow things down, you lay on down here with me, and I wake you up with the rimjob of your _life_ tomorrow morning.” He jabbed at the sheets repeatedly to prove his point.

Pietro twitched, eyes going for the door. “I don't sleep much.”

Remy snorted. “Bullshit, yes you do. Get your ass in bed or I won't give you the pleasure of fucking it.”

“I thought you said you were going to...” Pietro gestured vaguely, though he did start walking towards the bed. His shirt dropped from his hands.

“I am a man of many talents,” Remy said with a grin. Pietro actually shucked his pants and crawled back into bed with him, though his back was tense. Remy just scooted forward and rubbed his hand over Pietro's back before dropping little kisses all over smooth, pale planes. So Remy was a cuddler. Not like that should take anyone by surprise.

“Can you vibrate your ass while I'm inside it?” Remy asked, lips pressed against Pietro's shoulder blade.

Pietro sighed and grabbed for Remy's comforter, dislodging a cat while he was at it. Oliver meowed disapprovingly at him as he stalked away. “Ask me tomorrow when you're inside it,” Pietro told him.

Remy snorted, nuzzling his nose against the back of Pietro's neck. As if he wouldn't.


End file.
